Will and Sonny storyline
by chrolli4life
Summary: A slightly different way they become friends/lovers Will isn't with Gabi but isn't out to anyone yet but is more comfortable in his own skin. Sonny likes Will right off the bat. Sonny thinks that Will is with Gabi and slightly jealous. T isn't a prick.
1. Chapter 1

By the way I just started watching the Wilson story line so not sure of character names and the places in town sorry.

Gabi and Will were outside looking at Abigail hugging a good looking man they have never seen before.

"I wonder who that is" said Will

"Beat's me. Look I'm going to go to visit my mother, I'll see you later"

Will nodded his head. Gabi kisses Will on the cheek and walks away.

Abigail looks up from hugging the man.

"Hey Will I want you to meet someone"

Will walks over to Abigail and the dark handsome stranger.

"Hi" said Will with his big grin on his face.

"This is Will my cousin" said Abigail to the stranger

"How you doing dude, I'm Jackson but everyone calls me Sonny" said Sonny sweetly with a big smile.

"Hey how are you, so good to finally meet you"

Sonny and Will shake hands.

"Nice to finally meet you as well."

"Look see you both later I have a date with Chad"

"Who's Chad?"

"Abigail's boyfriend" said Will

Abigail walks away and Sonny and Will sit down on a bench.

Sonny smiles and stares at Will when Will looks away for a second.

Sonny crosses his legs uncomfortably.

Will looked at Sonny with a smile.

"So I hear that you traveled around Europe, how was that like?" asked Will

"It was great but I needed just time to chill and see my family again and so I decided to come back. I'll be starting Salem U in the fall."

"That's cool"

Sonny gives Will a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"So what you like to do for fun?"

"Well my friends and I go to the lake a lot and play volley ball. Why don't you join us it'll be fun, we're going tomorrow."

"Sure sounds like fun"

THE NEXT DAY Will is playing volley ball with his friend T, Chad, Gabi, and Abigail; Sonny never should up. The guys where shirtless and the girls had on bikini tops on.

Gabi threw the Volley ball and hit Sonny's leg.

"Sorry I'm late" said Sonny staring at Will; who is shirtless.

T walks over to Will and whispers in his ear.

"Dude, he's like totally checking you out"

"No way" said Will in a laughing mannered way before shoving T out of the way.

"By the way this is Sonny, my cousin" said Abigail

"Nice to meet you everyone calls me T" said T hands out for a hand shake

"Nice to meet you" said Sonny shaking T's hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late I just had to my uncle about something"

"Its okay man" said Will patting Sonny on the back.

"Let's team up" said Chad

"I want to play with the tall dude, and Will" said Sonny with a smile

"It's been awhile man but I can still kick your ass in volley ball."

"Well duh that's why I want to be teamed up with you and Will"

After an hour of Volley ball all were sweaty and tired.

"I think Sonny and Will should take a photo together" said T

"Why?" asked Will

"Well you two rocked it out there" said T

"I don't mind" said Sonny

"It was an awesome game"

"Sure was"

Will walked over to Sonny and Gabi took the picture of them together. They all looked at the picture and Will smiled the biggest.

"Not bad" said Abigail

She looked up at Sonny and winked at him.

"What!?" asked Sonny softly at her.

"Nothing"

"Well it's getting late, I need to clean up" said Will

"See ya around some time man" Sonny

"Ya same here"

"I'm going to head out too," said T

"Take care" said Sonny

Only ones left were Abigail and Sonny.

"You like him" said Abigail not as a question

"Like who?"

"Oh come on"

Sonny looks confused.

"You like Will"

"You're crazy" said Sonny pushing Abigail

"Am I?"

Sonny just huffs and walks away.

SONNY taking a shower closes his eyes and imagines Will with him in the shower. With him his blond hair dripping with water his chest glistening with specks of water. His tight 6 pack kissable, he looks down but that's when he opens his eyes and licks his lips.

"Shit" said Sonny all flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Will was at the cafe talking to Gabi by the counter. The door opened and sonny popped his head in and saw Will and Gabi smiling at each other; he looked upset and closed the door without going inside.

"That's weird" said Gabi

"What is?"

"I just saw Sonny"

"He was here?"

"Yeah and just walked out"

Will walked to the door and walks out to find Sonny but didn't take long since Sonny was leaning against the cafe with one foot up.

"Hey" said Will with his trade mark smile.

"Oh hi"

"Gabi said she saw you walk in"

Sonny nodded his head.

"Did you want anything?"

Sonny turned his head to look at Will. Sonny looked upset.

"Um... I thought I did but changed my mind."

"Come back inside, my treat."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

Sonny nodded his head and both Sonny and Will walk in.

"Hi Sonny" said Gabi sweetly

"Hi"

"What can I get you?" asked Gabi

"Mocha latte"

"Make that two"

Gabi handed the men their drinks and they sat down.

Sonny took a sip of his drink and got foam on his nose and lips, Will laughed.

"What?" asked Sonny

"You got foam an your face"

Sonny licked his lips and Will just stared at him.

"Wait you missed a spot"

Will reached out and got the foam that was on the tip of Sonny's nose.

"That's better"

Sonny nodded his head.

"Thanks"

Both took a sip of their drinks.

"You and Gabi make a cute couple"

"You think me and her"

"Well yeah I mean look at that body I'm gay but she's gorgeous"

Will laughed.

"What?" asked Sonny

"We aren't together"

"Oh I just thought that..."

"That we spend a lot of time together"

"Yeah something like that"

"No...no, she's like my best friend."

"Ok that's cool"

They drank more of their lattes

"I have two tickets to the baseball game tonight, wondering if you like to go with me?" said Sonny sweetly

"Will loves baseball, he was a total jock in high school" said Gabi sneaking up on the two.

"So will you?"

"Yeah sounds like fun"

LATER THAT NIGHT, Sonny and Will went to the baseball game once they got to there they bought hotdogs and soda. Then they found their sits which weren't far from behind 1st base.

"These are awesome" said Will

"Glad you were able to make the game"

"Thanks again for the invite. How come you had a second ticket?"

Sonny didn't respond right away.

"No what, none of my business sorry"

"No, it's fine, it's true the second was for someone but he declined when I asked. Sorry that you're like the third wheel or whatever" lied Sonny truth was that he just really wanted and hoped that Will would say yes to going with him.

"Na it's cool"

They take a bite of their hotdogs.

"Oh man I totally forgot how awesome these are" moaned Will

"Same here, but it's like nothing you've had before and it's the best"

"Sure is" said Will

During the game Sonny had a hard time concentrating on the game he was mostly aware of how close Will was and the fact that he smelt really good.

After the game they got up from their seats and walked out of the stadium

"What you want to do now?" asked Sonny

"I actually have to meet Gabi at the pub"

"Oh" said Sonny disappointed

"I'll drive you there"

"Thanks"

Sonny and Will walked in the pub and Gabi was by the counter hanging out with Abigail.

Will walked over to both and kissed them on their cheeks.

"I'm surprised to see you here" said Gabi

"Thought we had plans"

"Thought since you were with Sonny you would be hanging out with him the rest of the night so I actually made other plans with Abigail"

"Oh that's fine; I'll just play some pool with Sonny and Chad"

"Good" Gabi kissed will on the cheek and walked out of the pub with Abigail.

Will walked over to Sonny and Chad who were standing against the pool table with pool sticks in their hands.

"Seems like she made other plans, want to play some pool?"

"Sounds like fun" Sonny said happily any time spent with will was a happier Sonny.

"I'll win every time"

"You'll probably break the stick cuz your height" Sonny said in a laughing mannered way.

"Why the digs on my height all the time you shrimp"

That got sonny to shut up.

By the end of their fifth game of pool Sonny won 2 Will one 2 and Chad 1.

"We're the masters" said Sonny and Will in unison but Sonny threw his arms out like a champion.

All 3 laughed.

T walked into the pub and Will walked over to him.

"Hey T what's up?"

"Knew I would find you here, so I hear that you went to a baseball game with Sonny"

"Yeah and..."

"And like I said before he's totally into you man" whispered T

Inside Will was smiling but played it cool since no one knew about him but soon they will know.

AT THAT SAME moment Sonny looked at Will walk away and Chad looked at the direction Sonny was looking at. Chad slapped Sonny shoulder to get his attention.

"What's up with you man?"

"What's up with me what?"

Chad pointed in the direction Will was in.

"Are you in to him or something?"

"What you talking about?" asked sonny playing dumb

"Are you into Will, I see the way you look at him."

"Not you too"

"Who else notices it?"

"Abigail"

"We'll maybe we're seeing something you don't"

'No I see it all right, just don't want anyone else noticing it too especially Will'

"I'm gonna take off man" said Chad

"Okay, see ya around sometime"

"Totally"

Chad pats Sonny on the back and walks away from him. He makes his way over to Will and shakes his hand then T's.

AT THE END of the night Will and Sonny were the only two customers to leave the pub.

"Hey want to get a bit to eat my treat for the latte earlier" said Sonny

"Yeah, sure thanks"

The two went to a diner and both got burgers and fries.

"This might be a personal question but why aren't you and Gabi together unless you already seeing someone?"

"No, not seeing anyone; not interested at the moment. I've known Gabi forever she's like my sister. What about you, you seeing anyone"

Sonny laughed slightly.

"Me no, too soon for that and besides I'm not interested at the moment."

Will nodded his head.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" asked will

"Sure ask me anything"

"What was it like coming out to your family"

"Oh" said Sonny taking a back a little.

"Sorry you don't have to answer that"

"No, it's fine"

Will sticks a fry in his mouth and to sonny it's very seductive.

"Well, to be totally honest I was more afraid of telling my friends I thought that I would lose them as friends, but for as family goes I was scared the most telling my uncle, I actually told him yesterday that's why I was late at the lake."

"How did he take it?"

"Better than I thought he would. My parents are great about the whole thing, but scared for me since they know it won't be easy for me to marry and have kids of my own"

Will nodded his head.

Sonny and Will finish their dinner with the least bit of conversation.

Sonny drove Will home an hour later.

Will and Sonny still in the car out front of his house.

"Thanks for everything today I had lots of fun."

"You're welcome will I did too."

"It's been a long time since I went to a ball game."

"Yeah me too"

Sonny took a deep breath.

"Want to hang out again sometime?" asked Sonny trying not to sound datish.

"That's fine but I'm sure you have friends like you, you can go hang at clubs are whatever?"

"You think I want to hang out with other what gays, queers, like me that what you asking?" Sonny getting upset.

"I didn't mean it like that sorry good night" said will getting out of the car slamming the car door and walking to the front door of his house.

Sonny huffed and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written in a while going through a really rough time at the moment. My dad passed away last Saturday and I had to finish writing a screenplay for my screenwriting class.**

**Sorry it's short I didn't know what else to do with this chapter I had other ideas for it but didn't know where to end it so, I made the other part into another chapter which I'm almost done with.**

Will walked into his house and slammed the door.

Sami, Will's mother got up from the couch in the den and waited for whoever it was that slammed the door. She didn't look happy when she saw it was her son and Will didn't look so happy himself.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sami not happy

"I don't want to talk about it" said Will stomping his way to the stair case.

"You will talk about it…" Sami said before Will stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Will locked the door and threw his keys across the room, then he put his fingers threw his shaggy blond hair (16-love style) and screamed softly.

"Shit, what is wrong with me" said Will softly

Will pacing the room looked upset and angry and confused and all mixed up.

Sami went up the stairs and tried to open Will's door.

"Open up right now" said Sami angry

"Go away" said Will upset as he sat down on the edge of the bed with his fingers in his hair.

"Come on" demanded Sami.

Will got up from his king size bed and paced around his room.

"Please mom go away, I'm going to bed. I had a really rough night and I don't want to be bothered. I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Okay honey good night"

"Night"

Will went under the covers with all his clothing on and stared at the ceiling.

SONNY WENT inside his small studio apartment and once the door was closed he threw his keys down on the table in frustration.

He sat on the edge of his queen size bed not looking at all happy.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" said Sonny whiling combing his fingers through his hair.

Sonny took out his cell phone from his pants pocket and text Abigail.

Sonny: Abigail I missed things up with Will, please text me his number. Thanks

Sonny's phone beeped 5 minutes later.

Abigail: Sonny what did you do to my Will?

At the bottom was Will's cell number.

Sonny text her back.

Sonny: I'll explain everything in the morning.

Sonny pressed send.

Sonny put Will's number in is contacts and instead of texting him he called him.

Will heard his phone ring he looked at the number but didn't recognize the number so he didn't answer.

Few minutes later heard his phone beep and listened to his voice mail.

"Hi Will it's Sonny…Um… I got your number from Abigail… I just wanted to say I'm truly sorry. I hope within time you can forgive me.

Will didn't call back.

Sonny text him this time.

Sonny: You're probably a sleep; well I'll text you in the morning- good night.

Will put down the phone on the floor and put his head on his arms that were on the pillow he stilled looked miserable.

Will turned his head to face the window and saw the moon. Huffing slightly Will turned back around to try to fall asleep.

SONNY PUT HIS head on his arms that were resting on the pillows he looked up and faced the ceiling he looked depressed. He turned his head around to face the window and stared at the moon. He turned around and tried falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Will came down the stairs fully dressed and ready to leave the house, his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. He didn't look at all happy.

Sami was standing at the bottom of the stairs since she had heard someone coming down them.

"Ready to talk now?"

Will just walked away and Sami followed him into the kitchen.

"As in I'm ready to hear what you have to say right now"

"Nothing to say, I just like you mother, opened my big mouth and got the response that I deserved" Will said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"What did you do?"

"I made some homophobic comment, I didn't mean the way that it was supposed to"

Will's phone beeped and Will took his phone out to check who had text him and it was another text from Sonny.

Sonny: if I don't get a reply back then I'm sorry to ever bother you.

"Who's it from?"

"Sonny"

"Is that the one you...?"

Will nodded.

"Why don't you get in touch with him"

Will shook his head then took a sip of his juice.

Before leaving the kitchen Will took an apple and bit into it.

SONNY WALKED AROUND the square looking miserable. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" Sonny looked up and saw those crystal blue eyes those of Will.

Will walked passed him.

Sonny ran after him.

"Wait a second" said Sonny calmly

"Leave me alone Sonny"

Sonny stood where he was and watched Will walk away.

Sonny felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and it was Abigail.

"You like him don't you?"

Sonny nodded his head.

Sonny and Abigail sat at a bench.

"What did you do to him?"

Sonny sucked in his bottom lip and he was in deep thought.

"Well... Um...He said something and I took it personally and said some things I didn't mean. Now he's angry with me won't even talk to me"

Abigail hit Sonny playfully on the shoulder.

"What was there for?" asked Sonny rubbing his shoulder

"You can be so stupid sometimes"

"Yeah I finally get it now"

"A little too late don't you think?"

Sonny nodded his head.

"What you doing tonight?" Asked Abigail

"Think I'll check out that new club tonight"

Abigail nodded her head.

Abigail kissed Sonny on the cheek and stood up from the bench then she walked away.

T walked up to Sonny and sat down next to him.

"What you want T?" said Sonny grumpy.

"So you like my best friend"

"Is it a question?"

"No more like an observation"

"What would you say if I did like Will?"

"I would say good luck"

"Why?"

"Well if he was gay I wouldn't see a problem with that. Will is a great guy.

You're stupid but seem harmless. So why not"

"Thanks T"

"No problem" said T as he was getting up from the bench.

"See you around sometime"

"Yeah you too T"

T walked away.

T found Will hiding by a tree.

"Dude, what's going on?" asked T

"What you mean?"

"Sonny likes you man"

"No he doesn't"

"I just saw him, he told me everything"

"Really did he tell you that I have a big mouth and that accused me of being a homophobe."

T shook his head.

"Then what, what did he say?"

"That he likes you man. I told him if you were gay it would fine by me"

Will shook his head in discussed.

"T do me a favor and leave me alone."

T didn't say anything he just walked away.

LATER ON THAT night, the gays of Salem were out in the square hanging outside the new club. Some were playing beer pong and some just lying around sitting at on the benches or leaning against trees or making out in the archway.

Sonny was dressed in dark jeans turquoise tank top and a white button down top that was open. He was sitting next to this manly man tall dark and handsome.

"So Sonny, you're really hot"

"You're not so bad yourself Brian"

In the background Will dressed in black dress pants black tank top and a white button down shirt with the shirt open is leaning against a tree a cute older blonde walks up to him.

"Hi I'm Neal" said the older blonde in a nice tone of voice.

"I'm Will" said Will smiling

"Would you like to my partner for beer pong?"

"Sure sounds like fun."

As Neal and Will walked over to the ping pong table Sonny noticed it and couldn't stop staring at Will even though he was with Brian.

Sonny watched Will play beer pong in the corner of his eye the whole night.

AT THE END of the beer pong game Will drank his last cup of beer and he was drunk.

Will walked away looking and feeling happy and by accident bumped into Sonny laughing his ass off. Sonny looked pissed off.

Neal ran after Will and grabbed a hood of him before he fell on his face.

"Let me take you home" said Neal

"Tha... Thanks" said Will giddy

As they walked in the arch way Will grabbed a handful of Neal's t-shirt and kissed him hard on the lips.

In the background Sonny noticed what was going on and he looked angry and upset.

Neal yanks on Will's white shirt and deepens the kiss.

Will stopped the kiss and ran away with both Neal and Sonny looking confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry from previous chapter spelt a character's name wrong.**

Neil stood where he was standing and Sonny in the background said goodbye to Brian and ran in the direction that Will ran off to. Sonny was so worried for Will. He was feeling all kinds of things, for one he felt sick to his stomach seeing him kiss another man that was him it was the worst kind of jealousy he had ever felt in his life. He wanted to push Neil in the face but it wasn't his fault it was Will's or maybe a little bit of himself for accusing him in the first place stereotyping.

As Sonny was in deep thought and holding his breath, he saw a man leaning against a tree and his mind cleared and he was so happy to see it was Will.

Sonny walked over to Will and went on his knees to talk to him. He notice that he had tear stains on his perfect cheeks.

Will looked up at him slowly but did't look at all happy.

"Leave me alone Sonny, can't you see that I don't want to be friends with you"

"Come on Will you don't mean that your just drunk"

Even upset and drunk Will looked sexy has hell in almost all black.

His eyes more blue from his tears his lips more pink and full his cheeks blushed.

"Look I know you don't like me at the moment but its late and I was wondering if I can walk you home?"

Will was so angry and depressed because of what Sonny accused him of but couldn't stop looking into his milk chocolate eyes.

"Leave me alone Sonny and go back to Brian"

"Look Will Brian is a nice guy, but I'd rather be with you. I thought that we were coming friends."

"Friends don't treat friends as shitty as you treated me"

Will licked his lips and Sonny just stared.

"I have a big mouth"

Will looked at Sonny's lips.

Will nodded his head and tried to get up but because he was so drink he couldn't.

"Let me help you"

"I can do it" said Will as he fell on his butt.

"Come on stop being so stubborn and let me help you"

"Fine" said Will not too happy.

Sonny lend a hand out to Will to grab and helped him up and Will almost ended up

in Sonny's arms.

"Sorry about that" said Sonny sweetly.

"Just take me home"

In the background Brian running towards the two.

"Sonny, where you going?"

"Going to help Will walk home."

"Will I see you soon?" Asked Brian sweetly

"Maybe"

Brian kisses Sonny on the cheek.

"Good night" said Brian

"Good night"

Sonny walked Will back to his house slowly and carefully and both had nothing to say to each other.

Will walked by the front door to his family's mansion and faced Sonny.

"Well thanks for the walk home, good night" said Will not at all friendly and not that much drunk either.

Sonny wanted to say the right thing so Will wouldn't get upset with him but just said 'Good night' as well before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny had a hard time falling asleep he kept replaying that kiss that he saw Will give to that prick Neil, well he wasn't that much of a prick he was just jealous of him. He didn't fall asleep until the sun was coming out and even then he was up for good with in a few hours.

Sonny was surprised to see that Will had text him a few times during the night, when he woke up for good.

**Will:** Thanks Sonny for walking me home. I feel a lot better now.

Sent at 2:00 am

**Will:** Me again you're probably asleep. Text you back later

Sent at 2:30 am

**Will:** Me again for the third time, um… I wanted to talk to you about something private

Sent at 7:45 am

Sonny looked at the last one and seemed to be confused, so he text him back.

**Sonny:** Hey sonny just woke up. Is everything alright?

Sent 9:00 am

WILL TURNED AROUND in bed and his phone dropped off the bed. He reached for his phone and grabbed it before he too fell off the bed.

Will stretched and yawned and then he looked at the text message that was sent from Sonny.

**Will:** everything is fine just really need to talk to you.

**Sonny:** meet me at the coffee shop in 2 hours. We can talk there.

**Will:** thank you

Will stood up from his bed and ran into the bathroom for a nice lukewarm shower to clear his mind and to think about what happened the night before, as he was washing the shampoo out of his hair he remembered he kissed Neil, he looked as though he was going to throw up. Kissing a guy wasn't why he felt that way; it was the fact that he kissed the wrong guy.

Will knew for years that he was gay but didn't have the strength to tell anyone but then Sonny comes into town all confident and everyone whispering that Sonny may like him as more than a friend and to be truthful so did he. That's why he got dressed up the night before and went to that new club. At first it was to prove to sonny that he wasn't a homophobe, but truly it was to show to him he was gay himself and wanted to look good for him.

Everything changed when he saw Sonny with Brian, how they were smiling at each other and how their bodies were close together even if they weren't touching. Brian whispering things in Sonny's ear and Sonny laughing and blushing, he couldn't take it any more so when a good looking guy approached him he went with it. He wasn't that drunk he pretended to be so that he could take charge of the situation.

When he stopped thinking about the previous night he realized that the water had turned ice cold. He shut off the water and got out of the shower.

Once out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waists and walked back to his bedroom. He looked for something nice to wear. He picked out a nice tight fitted gray shirt that showed off his abs and chest nicely and a pair of dark skinny jeans that showed off his tiny ass.

When he was done getting dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled and nodded his head. He put his keys and wallet in his jean pocket as well as his phone.

He walked down the stairs and saw his mother in the den.

"Where are you off to son?" asked his mother.

"Meeting Sonny at the coffee shop"

"Nice have fun"

"Thanks"

When Will went into the coffee shop he couldn't help staring at Sonny bent over cleaning up a table even though he was staring at Sonny's ass he happen to notice that what he was wearing was sexy. Black dress pants and burgundy tank top. Will noticed the big muscles Sonny had in his arms as he was cleaning the tables.

Sonny turned his head around to face Will and Will smiled and blushed.

"Be there in a second"

"Um... Yeah...Take your time"

"Thanks"

_Was will just checking me out_, thought Sonny with a shake to his head.

_I must be seeing things,_ though Sonny some more.

Sonny walked to the counter and Will walked over to him.

"Can I get you something?" asked Sonny

"No thanks, I just wanted to talk to you about something in private"

"Okay, hold on."

Sonny walked over to Chad and patted him on the back.

"Hey Chad, can you take over for a bit, Will wants to talk to me in private we'll be in my office.

"Sure bro, don't sweat it"

"Thanks man"

Sonny ran back to Will.

"Let's go in my office."

Will just nodded his head.

Once they went in Sonny's office Sonny closed the door and sat next to Will on a brown leather chair.

"What's up?"

"How can I put this" said Will nervously

"Take your time"

"What was it like coming out, I mean telling your family and friends?"

"I'm not going to lie it was difficult, I told my parents first. They accepted it with arms wide open. The only person I was scared to tell was my uncle Victor but he was fine with it. Said if I was happy then he was happy. I was also scared to tell my friends. They were shocked because I was always this jock. I would always play for our school team either baseball or basketball. But once the shock wore off they gave me hugs and said thank you for telling us."

Will just sat there quietly

"It's funny they would try to hook me up with someone" laughed Sonny

"Even Abigail, Oh she was the worst. She was like my personal fag hag"

Will laughed.

"She's still messing with my love life"

"What about you and Brian?"

"Brian no way"

"Why not?"

"Not my taste"

"I think he's everyone's taste"

"Is he ours?"

Will was shocked

"Me, no way"

"So I guess he's not everyone's taste"

"Guess not" laughed Will.

"I'm afraid to"

"Afraid to what?" asked Sonny even though he knew the answer

"Afraid to come out"

"Don't be, bet if you tell Marlena she will be thrilled"

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do, she's so jolly. She'll laugh and hug you and want to know if you have someone special in your life"

"I see what you mean"

"Don't sweat it; you have a great family Will, even though your mother can be a little out there at times"

Will and Sonny laugh.

"Thanks" said Will

"Your welcome"

They walked back into the main part of the coffee shop and the funny thing was that Marlena was there dressed in her expensive suit with her hair done nicely.

"Will there you are"

"Hi, just the person I wanted to speak to"

"I'll talk to you later Will" said Sonny before walking away

"What's up sweetie?" asked Marlena

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it? you know you can tell me anything"

"I'm gay"


	7. Chapter 7

"Your gay" said Marlena not as a question.

"Yeah I'm gay."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I knew something was up with you my dear grandson."

"You knew?"

Marlena takes Will's hand and holds it in her hand.

"I had some vibes."

"You don't care?"

"Of course I don't, I'm just curious as to why you're telling me now, can it be that you like someone?"

"Maybe" said Will blushing

Marlena laughs.

"It's written all over your face."

"Yeah I like someone."

"Good."

Will turns his head to look at Sonny at the counter.

"It's Sonny Kiriakis?"

"Yeah it is."

"He's very handsome."

Will smiles and blushes.

"Does he like you?"

"I think so."

"You should tell him."

"I can't."

"Give some time then you can."

"Thanks I'll try."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Marlena gets up from her seat and walks to will and kisses him on the cheek then walks out the door.

Sonny sees Marlena leave and he walks over to Will and sits down in the chair that Marlena was just sitting in.

"So did you tell her?" asked sonny excitedly.

"Yes, yes I did."

"And?"

"She said she knew it."

"And?"

"She said that I shouldn't be ashamed and that she doesn't care."

"See I told you buddy," said sonny happily.

Will just nodded his head.

Will got up from his seat.

"I should go and tell my parents."

"Oh, ok" said Sonny getting up from his seat.

"Come over to the counter I have something for you."

"Ok thanks."

Sonny walked over to the counter and took something out from the side and walked to where will was standing.

"I have it behind my back, not sure if you want it"

"Come on Sonny what is it?" said Will smiling.

"Um... Free coffee for life."

"I want I want."

"You sure?"

Will went into attack mood holding on to Sonny trying to tickle him trying to yank the card from Sonny's grip. Both were laughing and Sonny ended up in will's arms.

Both looking at the other out of breath and their laughter stuck in their throats.

Lucas, Will's dad walked in that same moment looking confused.

Will let go of Sonny and Sonny handed the card to Will.

Lucas walked over to Will.

"Can I speak to you like right now?"

"Sure dad."

Will and Lucas walked to a table and sat down on the chairs.

"What's going on?"

"Funny thing you should ask that, I was just going to talk to you and mom."

"Come on tell me."

"I'm gay dad."

"Your gay?"

"Yes I'm gay have a problem with that?"

"Just a little shocked."

Will nodded his head.

"Is sonny like your boyfriend?"

"No we're just buddies" said will remembering what sonny said a few minutes before.

"But what was that when I walked in?"

"Just having a laugh dad, he hid something from me and I was trying to get it out of his hands and I did see" said will showing his dad the coffee for life card.

"Ok" said Lucas not sure he believed it.

"I better go I was just leaving."

"Have plans?" Asked Lucas

"Not yet ill make come."

"Good talk to you later son."

"See ya dad"

"Sonny I'll see you soon."

"Where you off to?"

"Gonna find Neil and apologies for my actions."

"Oh."

"I'll see you later Sonny."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Shit, will comes out and the first person he wants to hang out with is Neil, thought a jealous Sonny.

Thought he would want to stay here a bit longer with me, thought a depressed Sonny.

Sonny went into the employee's office and asked Chad to cover for him that he needed to be somewhere and Chad said he would.

Sonny ran out of the coffee shop and looked for will. Sonny couldn't find him so he walked back to the coffee shop.

A few days past by and Sonny still hadn't heard from Will.

Maybe he's been with Neil this whole time, thought Sonny lying in bed.

That night it was the gala, and everybody who was anybody attended. There were so many people dressed in gowns or tuxedos. The only one that Sonny had his eyes on was wWll but he still couldn't find him.

"Hey does anyone smell gas?" asked Will nervously.

Sonny noticed Will not too far from the exit.

Sonny ran to him but that's when an explosion hit and everything for sonny went into slow motion. He saw glass flying and table and chairs go flying. He heard people screaming and that's when he blacked out.

Sonny wasn't hurt he just blacked out for a second due to shock.

First thing that Sonny did was try to help those who were hurt even though the one person he wanted to see at the moment was Will.

He kept calling out Will's name but no response.

Sonny found his dad helping out the hurt and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dad, dad, have you seen Will Horton?"

"Not since he screamed about smelling fire"

"Shit I have to find him."

Sonny and his dad saw people lying on the ground cuts and bruises some were crying and some were in shock and some were screaming in pain.

WILL WAS HELPING cleaning off the clasping building off of people and getting the paramedics.

It got dark when will stopped helping the injured he felt bad through it all he never once thought of Sonny maybe it was because he thought of him as only a buddy.

He didn't understand it he saw Abigail whisper to Sonny and he saw T whisper to sSnny maybe he got it wrong maybe it had nothing to do with him.

After the disaster he went home got cleaned up and got dressed. He walked around the square and sat down beside a statue trying to hide out from the world he didn't want to be seen.

SONNY WAS PANICKING, he was looking for Will with his dad all night.

His dad found Will hiding by a statue and pointed to Sonny that he found will.

Sonny whispered thanks to his dad and walked over to Will.

"Thank god I found you, been looking all over for you."

Will stood not looking happy.

"Are you alright?" asked Sonny.

"How do you think I am?"

"Um..."

"It's my fault Sonny if I just realized sooner rather than later this wouldn't have happened."

Sonny put his hands on Will's shoulder.

"This is no one's fault, you're a hero Will. If you hadn't said anything more people could have gotten hurt or worse"

Both didn't say anything.

"You are amazing Will, do you know that?"

Will shook his head and stared into Sonny's brown eyes then suddenly Sonny kissed will on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all don't mind with changing up a few of my favorite scenes also I changed who said a few lines. **

Will couldn't believe that sonny was kissing him, he pushed him away and just stared at him in disbelief.

"We're friend's Sonny and I don't kiss my friends."

"I'm sorry, I...I'm just happy that you're alright. I been looking for you for hours even days, but seems like you don't want to be bothered by me anymore. Did I do anything wrong?"

"I just don't want to be around you ok, goodbye" with that said Will walked away from Sonny and Sonny was in shock.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING, Will felt like shit for the way he treated Sonny, wasn't

Sonny's fault that he liked him and Sonny only thought of him as a friend.

He walked over to the coffee shop to apologies for his actions when he saw Brian flirting with Sonny. Both Brian and Sonny were laughing and smiling at each other something he wished he could do with Sonny. He walked out of the coffee shop unseen.

THAT AFTERNOON WILL wanted to apologies even though he was upset for the display he saw at the coffee shop earlier in the day.

Will walked into the coffee shop and walked over to the counter to talk to Sonny.

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure be right with you"

Sonny walked over to Will.

"What did you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for my behavior, that's not like me at all."

"Look I understand there's so much going on with you at the moment. It's a good thing you're here I wanted to ask you something."

"Uh, what about?"

"I have two tickets to a concert tonight I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" asked Sonny shyly

"What about Brian?"

"What about him?" asked Sonny confused

"Aren't you going out with him?"

"No, why would you think I was going out with him?"

"Oh I just thought... I saw you guys... Well you looked comfortable with him"

"You saw us here?"

"Um... Yeah I did."

"I'm not going to lie, he likes me, but I don't like him and I told him. He gave me these tickets for us"

"Us?" asked Will confused.

"Uh... Yeah, I told him that I like you. The thing is I don't know if you like me"

"I thought we were just friend's Sonny, and besides I'm out of your league"

"Out of my league?"

"Uh yeah out of your league"

Both laughed.

"So do you like me as in like me?"

"Yeah that's why I was avoiding you. When I came out you said we were buddies, I was taking back by that"

"Oh, I didn't realize. I hope you can forgive me

"You want me to forgive you?" asked Will

"Yes" said Sonny

"It was just a misunderstanding, don't you think?" said Will

Will and Sonny walked over to a booth and sit down.

"So what would we call this?" asked Will

"Don't think we have to label anything just yet, just take it slow"

"Yeah I like that I like slow"

Sonny reached out his hand to Will and Will held his hand while their thumbs rubbed the back of the hand in a soothing manner.

"I should go get ready for tonight."

"I'll pick you up."

"Don't keep me waiting" said Will smiling.

"For you never."

Will went home and his mom was there.

"Mom I'm happy you're here. I need to tell you something" said Will as he walked into the living room.

"What is it?"

"I'm gay."

"You are?" asked Sami

"Yes and I have a date tonight."

"Wow two shocks in one night."

"I'm sorry with everything that happened recently no time to tell you. I hope you're not mad?"

"Mad why would I be mad that you're gay you're my son and I love you. I'm so excited for you out on your first date. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Why would he be lucky?" asked Will curious

"Will anyone would be lucky to date you, you're amazing, you're smart, and very handsome"

Will laughed and blushed.

"You just saying that because you're my mom"

"But it's true, so tell me"

"It's Sonny Kiriakis"

"He's a very charming young man, good for you son."

"Thanks mom."

Will kissed his mother and ran up the stairs.

Will took a shower and smiled.

I did good, thought Will.

Once out of the shower Will wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room. He changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a turquoise blue light sweater and a black jacket. He walked over to the mirror and spiked up his hair a bit to give it the I just woke up look.

Will always loved that look on sonny. It was so sexy. Will laughs to himself.

Suddenly there was a car horn and Will ran down the stairs and walked by the door.

"See you later mom" Will called out

"Wait a second let me see you"

Sami walked over to where Will was.

"Don't you look handsome."

"Thanks mom, gotta go don't want to be for the concert."

"Have fun you two."

"We will."

Will walked out of the house and over to Sonny's car.

"Wow Will, you look amazing" said Sonny when wWll went inside the car.

"You don't look so bad yourself"

Sonny was wearing a burgundy tank top and black jeans.

"You ready?"

Will buckled up.

"I am now"

While Sonny drove off they held hands.

When they got to the arena that's when Will realized it was an Adam lambert concert.

"You got us tickets to an Adam Lambert concert?"

"I hope its ok?"

"Are you crazy I love Adam Lambert."

"Finally your gay side showing."

Will poked sonny on his side and Sonny laughed.

"Stop that tickles"

"Good"

"Come on let's find our seats" said Sonny

"Sounds good."

Sonny held out his hand and Will took it and held hands while walking to their seats.

When the song Better Than I Know Myself came on Will put his head on Sonny's shoulder and held his hand.

"You know this is romantic right" said Sonny

"Yeah but it's true you know me better than I know myself"


End file.
